Road to War
by SymbiontNihilego
Summary: Ransei, a region divided by numerous conflicts. Two Warlords will set out to stop the conflicts from destroying the beauty of Ransei, one knowingly and one... not so knowingly.
1. Nobunaga: Start

A/N: Please note that I do not own Pokemon Conquest, nor any of its characters. Now, I shall explain what this fanfic is about. I mainly use Pokemon in this fanfic as pets. They do not battle, that falls to the Warlords and Warriors. The focus of the story will shift between Nobunaga and the protagonist, who I have named Kyoshi. Beware, this fanfic will include death, sexual content, and swearing. Oh, and I have made Ranmaru a woman in this one. Don't like, don't read. Simple. Now, on with the show!

Ransei. A region of great beauty. The region's beauty was beginning to fade away thanks to the rumors going around. The rumor stated that if one Warlord was to unite all of the kingdoms, the legendary pokemon that created the region would appear. Every Warlord believed this, and battled and battled upon Ransei's beautiful earth. That is, all but two. Nobunaga and Ranmaru hadn't been fooled. They banded together and were determined to unite the kingdoms, but only to prove the rumors wrong. They intended to return the kingdoms to their rightful owners once the rumor was proved to be false. So they took up their swords and immediately left for Spectra, the ghost kingdom near Dragnor, Nobunaga's own kingdom. No, the Warlord of this kingdom, fought using a curved blade, while her junior warlord, Okuni, fought using a bow. When Nobunaga and Ranmaru arrived, they were met with the two ladies. No immediately took interest in Nobunaga, and threw down her curved blade and pledged her allegiance to him and only him. Okuni followed suite, as she wanted to stay with her senior warlord. The 'Generics', the members of No's army that looked familiar to everyone else, were immediately slain afterwards. No grasped her curved blade and began to leave Spectra. Nobunaga had informed her they were to make a move on Nixtorm, ruled by Mitsuhide, a previously ruthless warrior who had softened when his daughter was born. Okuni and Ranmaru were to stay behind in case anyone tried to make a move. Nobunaga trusted the two in defending the territories. Upon arriving in Nixtorm, they were ushered to the battlefield, covered in ice. Mitsuhide, his daughter Gracia, and the rest of his army, made of Generics, were there to meet them. The duo charged, immediately killing most of the Generics. When Gracia tried to stop No using her small dagger, No pinned her and held her curved blade to her throat. Nobunaga stared at Mitsuhide. "Pledge allegiance to Nobunaga, and only Nobunaga, and No will spare your daughter," Nobunaga told him.

Mitsuhide could see no way out. "I...I pledge allegiance to Nobunaga..." he said, defeated. His daughter followed suite, and the rest of the Generics were slain. Just like Spectra. Nobunaga planned to do this with all of the kingdoms, though some he intended to be less... forceful with. And so, Nobunaga moved on. On and on... to prove the rumor wrong. He immediately went to Valora, with all of his troops besides Gracia. Ina, Tadakatsu, and Ieyasu, Warlord of Valora, greeted them angrily before heading down to the battlefield. There, Nobunaga announced something that stunned all others present.

"Nobunaga..." he started, "will take on Ieyasu and Tadakatsu at the same time, with no assistance from others." And so it was done. All present thought he had signed his death note. Tadakatsu was a legendary warrior, feared for his strength, with Ieyasu not far behind. And so all three drew their swords, and waited for someone else to make a move. That's when Nobunaga saw it. Tadakatsu's foot moved a little bit, about an inch. That was signal enough as he ducked under a swing meant to take his head off. He quickly retaliated, stunning Tadakatsu long enough to disarm him and point his sword at his throat. Ieyasu came running, but a swift kick at a range he could not evade it stopped him. Nobunaga knew that Tadakatsu was stubborn, and would gladly take death over serving him. So he nodded at Mitsuhide, who nodded back. He drew his sword and, from behind, held it to Ina's throat. It pained the blue-haired Warlord to do this, as the same thing happened to him but a month ago. "Pledge allegiance to Nobunaga, and Nobunaga shall spare your daughter," Nobunaga stated.

Just like Mitsuhide, Tadakatsu could see no other way out. If he rushed at Mitsuhide, Mitsuhide would slit his daughter's throat and she'd die. So he bowed his head in acceptance before saying, "I pledge allegiance to Lord Nobunaga." This shocked even Ieyasu, but the old warlord now knew that he couldn't win. And so both he and Ina pledged allegiance to Nobunaga, and the Generics of the army were slain. The first four kingdoms were his... and this was just the beginning.

A/N: Yes, I know I only focused on Nobunaga this chapter, but next chapter I'll focus on Kyoshi. And don't worry, Kyoshi won't follow the same pattern as Nobunaga! See ya next chapter, everyone!


	2. Kyoshi: Start

A/N: And so we finally focus on Kyoshi and Oichi. I think this chapter will be much more interesting, as we'll get to know how I interpreted Oichi and the protagonist's conversations in the story. Without further ado, on with the show!

While Nobunaga was conquering in the north, a young man was just arriving in the south. When he arrived at Aurora, he was greeted by four people. One with white hair- No, it was a hat, Kyoshi could see because of the brown hair strands he saw on the boy's head. Whatever the case, the hat had horns protruding out of it. The next kid looked nearly normal, had it not been for the natural white hair he had. The final kid had black hair and no hats, thank goodness, but he also wore some sort of sneer. And the lady...she looked stunning to him. Truly beautiful. "So...you're Aurora's new warlord, huh?" the white-hatted kid asked. Kyoshi nodded happily while the kids talked about how his Eevee was rare. Suddenly, one of them said, "Hmm?" Kyoshi tried to hear what he could hear, and soon he did. A battle cry. A flag was held high by a warrior. A warrior of Ignis. The one with the sneer grew angry. "Ignis. Of course." Ignis? Kyoshi didn't know what it was. The lady must have noticed his confusion, because she explained.

"Ignis is a kingdom near ours, Lord...?" Oichi said, to which Kyoshi replied, "Kyoshi, ma'am." Oichi giggled. "Okay, Lord Kyoshi. They have an interest in uniting Ransei. They've sent foot soldiers to attack this kingdom to add to their number. We cannot let it happen!" Kyoshi nodded, drawing his sword. His grandfather had given him the sword when he explained the rules of battle to the child. He glared fiercely at the warriors of Ignis, who glared right back. "Ha! It's two against one. This will be easy!" one of the warriors said. The other then yelled, "Hate to disappoint you, but you'll have to leave this kingdom before you even settle in!" Then a voice shouted, "Think again!" Oichi! She took out her bow and an arrow from her quiver. She inserted it into the bow and waited for the warriors to make their move. They came charging forward, one heading for Kyoshi and the other for Oichi. They both swung their weapons, one with a dagger and the other a spear, at the two defenders. Kyoshi blocked the dagger swipe while Oichi dodged the spear quite effortlessly. She fired her arrow at the warrior's shoulder, implying it into the shoulder. The warrior cried out in pain while Kyoshi slashed the other across his arm. The warriors from Ignis backed up, regrouping, before both heading for Kyoshi. Bad move. Oichi loaded another arrow and fired at one of their feet, leaving the dagger wielder temporarily stuck in place. Kyoshi blocked the spear swipe before slashing upward, disarming the warrior. With his fellow warrior immobilized, he was given a choice. Take his friend and leave, or die by the defenders' hands. The warrior ripped the arrow out of his friend's foot, picked both him and his spear up, and ran away. "Yes! We've defended Aurora, Lord Kyoshi!" Oichi shouted.

"So those were warriors from Ignis, huh... Cool! I'll enjoy battling them again!" Kyoshi yelled childishly, causing Oichi to laugh. "So... I know I called you Lord Kyoshi, but the truth is, I haven't asked to be a part of your army yet! So, may I be a part of your army, Lord Kyoshi?" Kyoshi laughed slightly before replying, "Of course! You held yourself quite well in that battle. It would be a pleasure to have you, uh...?" "Oichi, Lord Kyoshi. Thank you so much!" The two shook hands and, unknowingly, Kyoshi was agreeing to save Ransei from destruction.


End file.
